A set of Drunken Marriages: Jewelry & Knives
by zzdragon
Summary: We love to read the RWBY Drunken Marriage stories, So here one of the Sonic versions but this one is a two for one deal enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

"Un Conseil, quelle bonne idée pas ! et si ce n'était pas assez mauvais avec la plupart étaient des combattants de la liberté, mais trois d'entre eux sont membres de la famille d'agir encore des combattants de la liberté." *A council what a great idea not! and if it wasn't bad enough with most were Freedom Fighters, but three of them are family members of still acting Freedom Fighters.* a brown coated Mobian coyote male said to himself in french as his blue with red outlining Honor Guard uniform was going dirty as his blonde hair had some dust in it. his name is Antoine D'Coolette.

'I can't blame Geoffrey if something would to happen to my dear Bunnie.' Antoine thought to himself as he look around at the ruins of what would been his home, the coyote couldn't believe that two of his friends would come to Old Mobotropolis or as Dr. Eggman had name it Robotropolis, if the top spy of Republic of Acorn had been chosen for this 'mission' the skunk would just step everything on a timer while Geoffrey would search the whole destroy city for clues of his wife.

The Freedom Fighter had been ordered by the council mainly the three family members to find out why two of his fellow Freedom Fighters had been acting weird and wasn't staying in the city as much as they use too, which was a bit oddly to him as well so he fully pack a backpack ahead to the very last place anyone would going to.

:Beep: :Beep: :Beep: :Beep: Antoine check his T-pod on the screen two green dots were moving into the area of his hiding place, he pull out a set of binoculars and a observation listening device with a USB flash drive recorder and load in a 8GB flash drive Antoine put on the headphones.

The two objects had slow down to show a blue coated mobian male hedgehog with green eyes if the hedgehog's shoes wasn't given off a bit of smoke came off of them he is Sonic the Hedgehog, then a yellow Extreme Gear stop next to the Hero of Mobius the rider is a yellow-orange coated Mobian male fox with white tail tips, a white muzzle and a white chest the fox's eyes are a sky blue if he only has one tail then it would easy to confuse him with another blond fox but he has two of them this is Miles "Tails" Prower.

"So do you have any idea why they want us to meet them here of all places?" Sonic ask his best friend as the fox grab his board.

"Because it's more of a symbol of Eggman starting his empire while ensure that a alliance between the Humans and Mobians would be impossible and it won't need anyone to protect it since most of the junk here is too outdated." Tails told Sonic while they walk over to a broken wall and waited for whom summon them to the former heart of the Eggman Empire then a warp ring appear and the two females mobians that had step out of the ring was a surprise for Antoine.

The first is a white coated bat whom is one of the few mobians that doesn't cover their whole body by fur, she's wearing a teal green short sleeve polo shirt with a pair of black bootcut pants, to finish the outfit the bat also have on a pair of teal green flats, the last one was easy to tell she came from the Dragon Kingdom since her clothing just scream it, she a orange furred mobian lynx her orange eyes look around the area before she calm down, The two are Rouge the Bat and The Bride of Conquering Storm .

'Rouge I can understand, but Storm?' the swordsman Freedom fighter thought to himself as he watch the encounter between the four.

"Rouge when I got your email it said 'We need to talk'." Tails said while using air quotes.

All three males were worry about that is one of the most cursed phrases, no partner in a relationship want to hear that phrase, Antoine remember when he use it on Bunnie the look on her face nearly break his heart but when he show his sweet Bunnie the ring and ask her the question fix that.

'Hmm this might be a meeting about the Raiju clan.' the married coyote thought as he remember how Sally would talk with Nicole about the Raiju and Yagyu clan might rise against Ken.

"Watashitachiha ninshin shite iru ottodesu!" *We're pregnant husband!* Storm said being her blunt self Tails eyes were wide while the other three had the same thought.

"Huh?" two voice, the last thought.

"Tails, you been with her enough to learn some japanese, so can you translate for us?" Sonic ask now he see why learning a second language is needed.

"She said 'We're pregnant husband!" Tails said as he try fully comprehend what the lynx had said.

Sonic's face and fur went a few shades grey while Rouge could only face-palm at Storm's action, Antoine take off the headphones and try to clean his ears what he just hear couldn't be right.

"Rouge?" the Hero of Mobius ask the bat spy had nodded her head.

"Great well this make our situation much worse." Rouge said as she went to a broken piece of equipment and use it as a chair while she pull out a gold chain necklace with a...

'ALLIANCE!?' *WEDDING RING* the French speaking coyote nearly shouted out loud but luckily he cover his mouth, then he look at the fox and the lynx where Rouge have her ring on a chain the they have their underneath the gloves they have on.

"Hey it's okay I was thinking about moving out of my parents house anyways and they'll warm up to you." Sonic said try to make his wife happy.

"Hun you miss a small detail the council and the royal family." the spy told her husband, thanks to her line of work for G.U.N. Rouge knew some members of a Government would love to have a double agent even the Republic of Acorn and the United Federation are allies doesn't means the G.U.N might want to know how the former kingdom is doing.

"Oh don't worry Sally have Ken so she won't try nothing and my uncle Chuck is a member of the council." the speeder said.

"That just it Sonic the other members might see this as a way to gain more power and try to remove more of the Acorns say in matters." Tails told his best friend, Tails had hope his parents won't have any more trust issues with the Acorns but sadly they still have.

'He's right.' both Sonic and Antoine thought they know what the half of the council vote on if they found out about this.

"Please husband calm down." Storm said to the young fox.

"Thank you Storm, okay let try our friends first and I mean those who can keep this to themselves." Tails said.

"Agreed." the Hedgehogs and the new Mrs. Prower said.

Antoine turn off the device and pack his gear the Swordsman make his way far enough to use his own warp ring.

* * *

A blonde furred rabbit with one robotic arm and wearing a pink robe while reading a magazine, her green scanning the printed words as she laid in her bed while matching pink fuzzy slippers on her feet and the rabbit's name is Bunnie D'Coolette then the same wap ring appear in as Antoine walk out of the space bending object with a hurt look on his face.

"What the matter Sugar-t'wan?" she ask her husband as he sat down on their bed.

"Bunnie dear I've feared I might be either going to jail or being banish!" the coyote told his wife.

"Why? what could you had done?" Bunnie ask as put the magazine down the nightstand.

"Remember how both Sonic and Tails were down in the dumpster from they come back from the Dragon Kingdom?" the Swordsman ask as he lightly threw the pack to the dresser.

"Yes?" Bunnie reply as she knew the trip had more than one bump.

"So I told them if one lady of the evening had bring them down then maybe another one might cheer them up." after the words leave his mouth, Bunnie was staring daggers at him.

"I meant Lady luck not a whore, I was just calling Fiona a slut." he try to clean up the mess, he didn't want to relived what happen when Sonic get the wrong.

"Okay I have no problem with Fiona being called that." Bunnie had agree with Sally and Amy that the only reason why Scourge keep if the said vixen was whore.

"So they went to a casino." Antoine said.

"But there only two casinos and what happened to the Sugar-hog and Tails?" the rabbit ask.

"Well thanks to moi they'remarriedandgoingtobefathers." he said the last part fast hoping his other half won't pick it up or understand.

"Antoine, did you real think ah won't understand the last part?" Bunnie ask her now scare husband.

"S'il vous plaît avoir pitié de moi, j'étais juste essayer d'aider mes amis!"*Please have pity on me I was just try to help out my friends!* the french speaking coyote begga his wife.

"Thanks to that I can't hold back anymore!" Bunnie said as she pull him down on their bed.

"What!?" Antoine ask confuse at his wife actions.

"Soon Sonic and Tails won't be the only soon to be fathers around here." Bunnie said as force herself on the scare coyote in a deep kiss.

'If I'm going to die might as well be it at the hands of my beloved wife than the new Mrs. Prower's and Mrs. the Hedgehog.' the swordsman thought to himself as he return the kiss.


	2. Author Note

Hey guys if you heard about the

Eliminating Abusive and Rampant Neglect of Interactive Technologies Act it will cause us to lose site like this and many others if we don't do nothing about this injustice we'll lose one of the ways that express ourselves not only in the written word but also music, video and artwork, I'm letting you in the hopes we can stop this before it is too late.


End file.
